Brooklyn
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New York | city = New York City | locale = | residents = | poi = Cypress Hills; New Lots; Sheepshead Bay | 1st = }} Brooklyn is New York City's most populous borough with 2.5 million residents, and second largest in area. It is also the western most County (Borough) on Long Island. Since 1896, Brooklyn has had the same boundaries as Kings County, which is now the most populous county in New York State and the second most densely populated county in the United States, after New York County (Manhattan). On the NBC television series Heroes, the Indian scientist Chandra Suresh had an apartment in Brooklyn. After Suresh was killed, his apartment was occupied by his son, Mohinder Suresh. Points of Interest ; Coney Island : Coney Island is a peninsular residential neighborhood, beach, and leisure/entertainment destination of Long Island on the Coney Island Channel, which is part of the Lower Bay in the southwestern part of the borough of Brooklyn in New York City. The site was formerly an outer barrier island but became partially connected to the rest of Long Island by land fill. ; Cypress Hills : Cypress Hills is a sub-section of the East New York neighborhood in Brooklyn, New York City, lying north of City Line and south of Cypress Hills Cemetery, in the far northeastern corner of Brooklyn. It is abutted on the west by Bushwick and on the east, across the Brooklyn-Queens border, by Woodhaven and Ozone Park. ; Furman Street Piers : The Furman Street Piers were located on Furman Street in Brooklyn on the East River. A warehouse belonging to Marshall Pharmaceuticals, formerly owned by the late Simon Marshall was located here. This was the scene of a police raid led by Brigid O'Reilly that turned out to be a trap. Corrupt NYPD officers locked O'Reilly and two other cops in a gas chamber and left them to die. O'Reilly was reborn as Mayhem however and took her revenge up the cops by pursuing them across the pier. ; Harley Quinn's apartment : Harley Quinn's apartment is a low-rent multi-storied apartment complex located in the Coney Island district of Brooklyn in New York City. The bottom of the complex is perimetered by a barb wire fence, and Harley lives in an upper room. Other tenants who live in the same complex as she include Madame Macabre, Big Tony and the Amazing Goatboy. Harley lives in her apartment with her pet Dachshund named Queenie, and a talking beaver named Bernie. ; Marshall Pharmaceuticals : This was a business owned by the late Maggia chemist Simon Marshall. It was this company that performed experimental drug testing on two captive runaways, Tandy Bowen and Tyrone Johnson, ultimately giving them superhuman powers. They take on the identities of Cloak and Dagger and waged a crusade against all drug traffickers. NYPD officer Brigid O'Reilly was betrayed by several corrupt detectives and locked inside of a gas chamber in a Marshall Pharmaceuticals warehouse on the Furman Street Piers. She died, but was reborn as Mayhem. ; New Lots : New Lots is a neighborhood located in the borough of Brooklyn, in New York City, New York. The Leslie N. Hill Housing Project was located in this area. New Lots gained some measure of notoriety after a scandal broke out relating to the Tomorrow Fund, which related to several children in the neighborhood. It was around this time that the Black Panther engaged in an altercation with a local gang member named Manuel Ramos. ; Sheepshead Bay :Sheepshead Bay is a neighborhood located in the borough of Brooklyn, in New York City, New York. It is bounded by Ocean Parkway to the west; Avenue T and Kings Highway to the north; Nostrand Avenue and Gerritsen Avenue to the east; and the Atlantic Ocean to the south. Sheepshead Bay is abutted by the neighborhoods of Brighton Beach and Homecrest to the west; Midwood to the north; and Gerritsen Beach to the east. The DC Comics character, Natalie Reed, was born in Sheepshead Bay on July 4th, 1920. Films that take place in * Captain America: The First Avenger * Dark Tower, The * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze TV shows that take place in Comics that take place in * Iron Man Vol 4 Characters from * Barbara Ketch * Big Tony * Casey Jones * Dan Turpin * Danny Ketch * Dave * Edwin Jarvis * Fred Davis, Jr. * Francis Ketch * Goatboy * Harleen Quinzel * Harold H. Harold * Jerry * John Koenig * Karen * Khalid Nassour * Lily Hollister * Madame Macabre * Manuel Ramos * Marion Vicar * Natalie Reed People who were born in * Adam Roarke * Al Matthews * Allan A. Goldstein * Allyce Beasley * Bill Mantlo * Carmine Infantino * Dave Berg * Dom DeLuise * Erik Bauersfeld * Edward Bishop * Frank Bolle * Hilary J. Bader * Jason Wingreen * Jerry Doyle * John Ortiz * John Romita, Sr. * Kirk Acevedo * Lou Ferrigno * Lourdes Benedicto * Mark Snow * Maximiliano Hernández * Mel Brooks * Paul Bartel * Richard Fleischer * Richard Lynch * Robert H. Justman * Roy Lee * Ted Post Appearances * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 5 * Harley Quinn Vol 2 7 * Harley Quinn Vol 2 8 * Marvel Comics 1 * Witchblade Vol 2 1 External Links * at Wikipedia * Brooklyn at Headhunter's Horror House References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:New York Category:Captain America: The First Avenger/Miscellaneous Category:Eve of Destruction Category:Iron Man: Extremis/Locations